


Heat Wave

by booksaremyreality



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Jim, Kid Spock, T'hy'la, Vulcan, hyperthermia, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Jim lives on the planet Vulcan and is next door neighbors with his T'hy'la, Spock. Jim's human body had not yet adapted to the higher temperatures of Vulcan and while playing outside passes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

"Spock!" Jim called gleefully, running around to the back of the house. Spock was close behind, obviously not running to his full capacity because his vulcan body would have caught up with Jim’s in seconds. 

"I am right behind you, Jim!" Spock teased. Jim looked back breathlessly, cheeks ruddy with blood and blue eyes bright. 

"No you're not you fibber! You'll never catch me!" He cackled taking a sharp turn and circling back again to the other side of the house. The merciless Vulcan sun beat down on the shadeless lawn, and Spock felt the heat as he ran faster, arms pumping and legs working. He rounded the corner of the house to see an empty lawn. Logically he new that Jim was in the tree in front of their house, hiding, but he did not want to spoil the human's fun. He pretended to look confused and looked around the house several times. He could also here Jim's giggling before he let out a war cry, jumping down from the tree onto Spock. They crumpled in a heap of giggle toddler, Jim on top of Spock, his eyes shining. 

Jim's hands rested on Spock's shoulders and Spock's on Jim's forearms. Spock was conscious of the fact that Jim's human body was not accustomed to the heat of Vulcan and he was twice as susceptible to hyperthermia. He made sure to keep an eye on him. His skin was a little dry but other than that he showed not signs of heat stroke. 

"You're my best friend, Spock." 

"Jim, I am your only friend." Spock pointed out.

Jim just giggled and said, "Well when I get older and make more friends you'll still be my best friend!" 

Despite the reputation for Vulcan's not showing emotions, Spock smiled. "And I, yours, T'hy'la." 

"What does th--t'hy', what's that word mean?" Jim's young tongue stumbled over the foreign word. The word had several meanings, friend, brother, lover. Spock, even though he was half human, still felt emotions just as deeply as any other Vulcan. And he knew what this word meant for himself but he could not burden Jim with such heavy thoughts. 

"It means friend." They had sat up, sitting cross-legged and face to face. 

"Well then you're my tyley!" 

"T'hy'la, Jim." Spock corrected. 

"T'hy'la." He nodded in approval. JIm was incredibly bright and caught on quickly, language was just another challenge that he would soon tackle, Spock was sure of it. 

Jim's eyes fluttered. "Spock I don't feel well." 

"Come, let us go inside." Spock rose first and held his hand out to pull Jim up. They walked slowly back to the house when suddenly Jim stumbled before dropping like a stone, eyes rolling back into his head. 

"Jim!" Spock cried, kneeling beside him. He pressed his hand to Jim's dry forehead, took his pulse, and quickly deduced that Jim was suffering from hyperthermia. He cursed himself for not noticing it sooner and lifted Jim into his arms, and running into the house. 

"Mother!" He called. She walked into the living room and gasped softly. 

"Oh my goodness, was happened?"

"I believe Jim is suffering from heat stroke. Symptoms include: dizziness, nausea, headaches, low blood pressure, recommended treatment: a cool bath, run a cool towel over the neck and head." Spock droned mechanically. Amanda nodded. 

"I'll go run a bath. Go put him down on the couch and take his temperature." Spock laid him down gently on the couch and ran to get the thermometer, sticking it gently in Jim's mouth. It read 38.8 degrees Celsius. 

"Bring him in the bathroom, Spock." Spock brought him into the bathroom and handed him to his mother. "I'll take it from here Spock, go wait in your room, I'll tell you when he wakes up." He nodded, unwilling to go but also unwilling to disobey his mother. After 20 minutes of antsy fidgeting Amanda called him back downstairs where he saw Jim standing in the middle of the room swimming in what looked like Spock's clothing. 

"Jim. Are you alright?" Jim nodded, even if his hands trembled slightly. Suddenly he dashed forward, careening into Spock's chest and wrapping his arms around his middle. He mumbled something but it was lost in Spock's chest. 

"What was that Jim?" 

"Thank you for saving me." Slowly, Spock wound his arms around Jim's slim shoulders. 

"You're welcome, t'hy'la." Spock's mom gave Spock a funny look, knowing full well what the word meant, but she didn't say anything. "You're welcome. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
